headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Singapore
Singapore (Malay: Singapura, Tamil: குடியரசு) is a character in Head Soccer. He was added in Update 2.4 along with Saudi Arabia and Switzerland. He has pale skin, purple hair and a wrinkled face. He has a good Power Shot and does not have hard Unlock Requirements. Play Style Singapore plays rather offensively, which means that he will go for the ball right after kickoff rather than waiting for you to go for the ball Power Shots Singapore has two Power Shots, a Power Shot activated when he jumps, and a Power Shot activated when he stays on the ground. Air Shot: Boom Shuriken Shot If Singapore jumps and uses his Power Shot while in mid-air, he will use the Shuriken Shot. When using this shot, Singapore will split into three identical versions of himself and remove any costume that he is currently wearing. The three of them together will put their hands together, making a big Shuriken and throwing it into the air towards the opponent, which smashes down into the ground and then towards the sky, instead of towards the opponent's goal. If the opponent manages to block the shuriken, he/she will disappear for a few seconds, allowing Singapore to score. This Power Shot is easy to counter and CPU´s will counter it most of the time. This Power Shot lasts for around 3-4 seconds. Ground Shot: Circle Boom Shot If Singapore uses his Power Shot while on the ground, he will use the Circle Boom Shot. A giant, blue energy ball will be released by Singapore, which rolls along the ground, obliterating anything in its path, similar to Naruto's Rasengan. When the ball hits the opponent, it will explode and the opponent will disappear for a while. Singapore can roll the giant ball easily into the goal then. This Power shot lasts for 3''' seconds. Counter Attack: Shuriken Shot When Singapore counters a power shot, he says "Shuriken." Singapore will make a big Shuriken and shoot it horizontally to the opponent. If the opponent touches it, he/she will explode and disappear for 4 seconds. Singapore's Counter Attack is '''2 seconds long. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without kicking, or pay for him for 4,500,000 Points. You can do this the best with either India or Luxembourg because they have good power shots. Don't do it with a power shot you will need to counter back often, like Italy. Costume: UFO Costume Singapore wears the UFO Costume that looks like an alien or a high-tech helmet, which summons a UFO that decreases his opponent's Power bar. Stats Upgrades *Speed: +0 *Kick: +1 *Jump: +5 *Dash: +2 *Power: +5 History Trivia *He is the second Southeast Asian character, the first being Thailand, 3rd being Indonesia and the 4th being the Philippines. *He is the second and last character with purple hair, the first being Poland. *He is the 8th and last character with a beard, the others are: Poland, Ireland, Greece, Sweden, Israel, Australia and Saudi Arabia. * His power shots are based on the attacks from Naruto in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series. * Singapore is the 10th Asian character in the game. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.4 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Referenced Characters Category:Bearded Characters